Miter saws are commonly used power tools mainly for making an oblique cut in a workpiece at a certain angle. A typical miter saw includes a base, a table, a fence mounted on the table in a prescribed positional relationship with respect to the base, and a motor assembly mounted on the table, which is rotatable with the table and houses a blade. The table and base can pivot about a vertical axis and the table and base rotate relative to each other during cutting operations with an angle between the blade and a portion of the fence on which the workpiece is supported being adjusted to a value that corresponds to a desired angle of the oblique cut. In a practical oblique cutting operation, the table and base of a miter saw usually need to undergo the following three states: firstly, a complete loose between the table and base in which the table and base are rotatable relative to each other independently for enabling any desired angle adjustment; secondly, indexing of the table and base at a predetermined angular position; thirdly, interlocking of the table and base at the predetermined angular position.
In order to achieve the above said states, most known miter saws adopt complex indexing and locking mechanisms that are difficult to be manipulated and the manipulation includes several operations necessitating the use of an operator's both hands. As so far, there has been no miter saw with a reasonable structure and a great practicability that allows the angular indexing and interlocking between the base and table to be accomplished by a single hand.